Cold Hearted Snake
by angelrider93
Summary: Sick of Draco humiliating them the Slytherin girls recruit the one person capable of humiliating him fully and set out to teach him a lesson. DMHG rated for adult content and language! Extended due to so many requests and now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is just a quick fiction that i thought up when i heard this song play. its totally strange and probably no good but i just felt like writing it.**

**ONE character is definately OOC but the rest i followed as closely as i could.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters nor do i own the song used in this fic.**

**Rated high for mature content and language!!!!!**

**

* * *

Cold Hearted Snake**

Pansy Parkinson stormed into the Slytherin seventh year girls dorms and slammed the door behind her. Angry, upset and humiliated she started throwing anything that she could find and felt a small sense of satisfaction when the glass dragon that she had bought in honor of Draco Malfoy shattered against the stone wall.

"Whoa Pansy, what got your thong in a twist?" Millicent Bulstrode asked as she dodged the textbook that Pansy threw in the direction of her bed,

"Draco bloody Malfoy is what!" Pansy screeched as she threw another book. Millicent sighed,

"What did he do now?"

"Humiliated me in the hall as we were leaving potions with the bloody Gryffindors" Pansy snapped,

"Alright, what did he say?" Millicent asked as she took a seat, knowing that this was going to be a long conversation. Before Pansy could answer the door banged open and Sally-Anne Perks, the other seventh year Slytherin girl and all the Slytherin sixth year girls stormed in,

"That white haired bastard just humiliated me and the sixth years in front of the entire student body" Sally-Anne ranted as she flopped onto her bed,

"Will somebody please explain what's going on?" Millicent finally asked after a short silence,

"I'll tell you what's going on, that slimy bastard has got it into his head that he is some kind of sex god, and now he's going around telling all the girls that have thrown themselves at him that they all leave him feeling unsatisfied, that he can't get aroused anymore because we all leave him cold" Sally-Anne spat out,

"Oh" Millicent commented,

"That and he's doing it in front of everyone, he claimed that there is not a single girl in the whole of Hogwarts that will be able to turn him on, that he is better than anyone here and so there is really no point on even thinking about trying to seduce him" Pansy added waspishly,

"It could be a ploy of his to get more girls to throw themselves at him in order to put more notches in his bed posts, I mean its almost like he is challenging the girls of Hogwarts to try to seduce him. That way he has a good chance of getting laid a lot as well as being able to insult and humiliate as many girls as he wants" Millicent suggested slowly,

"You know Milli, I do believe that you may have hit the nail on the head, but after the way that he treated all of us I believe that its up to us to exact revenge on the so called Slytherin sex god"

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?" Millicent asked

"Well that's simple really, we humiliate him first"

"How?" Sally-Anne asked, sitting up in interest,

"I have a fair idea, and I know just the person to help us, they have more reason than us to want to see Draco brought down a few pegs"

"What's the plan?"

"I'm not telling yet, I'll fill you all in later, first I have to go get the person whose help I need. Meanwhile you all start writing out notes telling every girl in Hogwarts to go to the room of requirement next Saturday night at 11pm"

"Alright" they all agreed. Pansy left the dorms and headed to where she knew she would find the one person who would be able to humiliate Draco fully.

* * *

"Enervate!" Draco groggily awoke and shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs, as he went to raise his hand to rub his eyes but found that they wouldn't move. Glancing down he found himself strapped onto a sturdy wooden chair that was magically stuck to the floor. Snapping his head up when he heard a small noise his grey eyes met the bright blue of Pansy Parkinson,

"Parkinson, what the fuck are you doing! Untie me now!" Draco snarled out,

"My, my, my, such language from the Head Boy, you're supposed to be a role model" Pansy replied mockingly, Draco heard laughing and looked around the room he was in. It appeared that the entire female population of Hogwarts, minus the professors of course, was in the room.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded,

"Well since your little outburst where you humiliated all the Slytherin girls in sixth and seventh year claiming that your sexual expertise and experience was so extended that there was no girl in the entire school that could turn you on anymore, we decided to get a little revenge" Pansy smirked,

"And how do you plan on exacting this revenge? Torture?" Draco snarled,

"Well that all depends really" Pansy replied flippantly,

"On what?" Draco snapped

"On how you look at it" Pansy retorted as she waved her wand and a spotlight appeared on Draco. Draco twisted his head around trying to figure out what was going to happen to him when suddenly a song he had never heard started playing and arms wrapped in fingerless black gloves that reached the elbows slid over his shoulder and down his chest.

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes _(the hands snapped his head up to show his eyes to the crowd of girls surrounding him)  
_Oh, oh,  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh ho, oh, oh  
Girl don't play the fool—now_

Draco watched as the woman who had been running her hands all over his body stepped around the chair and bent down in front of him. The black bra she was wearing barely covered her full bust and as she bent over her breasts threatened to spill out. Her midriff was bare and toned, the skirt she wore (if you could call it that) was basically two scraps of black material, one each at the front and back and were held at the waist with just a centimeter stitched together at either hip. On her feet were black sandals that had long laces that cris-crossed all the way up to her knee before tying in a knot behind it, they had three inch stiletto heels and open toes. Her hair was a dark colour but due to the lighting he could see neither the true colour nor the colour of her eyes, her face was hidden by a black mask that covered her from the tip of her pert nose to the centre of her forehead, he could smell the musky scent of roses, but couldn't place if he had ever smelt that before.

You're the one givin' up the love  
Anytime he needs it  
But you turn your back and then he's off  
and runnin' with the crowd  
You're the one to sacrifice  
Anything to please him  
Do you really think he thinks about you  
when he's out

As the song progressed Draco found himself the victim of a very sexy lap dance. The mystery woman slid onto his lap and wiggled slightly against his groin as she ran her tongue from his collarbone to the hollow under his ear before lightly biting on his earlobe and soothing it by sucking on it and lathing it with her tongue. Draco felt the jolt of arousal that shot straight down his spine and pooled at his groin, instantly he was hard.

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh, oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh ho, oh, oh  
Girl don't play the fool—now

The woman who was still straddling his lap, wrapped her legs around the back of the chair and crossed her ankles before letting go of his shoulders and leaning back until her torso dangled between his spread knees. Using only the muscles in her legs she pulled her upper body back up before swiftly kissing him on the lips and running her tongue along his lower lip.

It was only late last night  
He was out there sneakin'  
Then he called you up to check that you  
were waiting by the phone  
All the world's a candy store  
He's been trick or treatin'  
When it comes to true love girl with him  
there's no one home

Removing herself from his lap, the dancer moved behind him and the next thing he knew her leg was over his shoulder and her foot was resting on the small space left on the chair between his strongly muscled thighs. Running her uncovered fingertips through his hair she sensuously rubbed her ankle against his swollen fly, causing him to gasp and for sweat to break out on his forehead and upper lip.

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh, oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh ho, oh, oh  
Girl don't play the fool—now

Removing her leg, she sashayed in front of him her legs on either side of his and her back to him. Bending over she ran her hands up the inside of his legs starting at his ankles and finishing just shy of his groin, giving him a close up view of her backside as she did so.

You could find somebody better girl  
He could only make you cry  
You deserve somebody better girl  
He's c-cold as ice

Turning around she straddled him again and placed both her hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately, her tongue sliding into his mouth. She pulled away before he could respond to the kiss however, leaving him wanting more,

_Stay away from him girl_

_c-c-c-cold hearted,_

_oo ah, ah  
c-c-c-cold hearted. S-s-snake,_

_c-c-c-cold hearted,_

_oo ah, ah  
c-c-c-cold hearted. S-s-snake,_

_  
He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh, oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh ho, oh, oh  
Girl don't play the fool_

Moving a few feet in front of him she did a few quick dance moves, that boggled his mind on how flexible this girl was before she slid to her knees on the floor and crawled towards him as if she were a slave girl begging at her masters feet._  
_

_Look into his eyes _

He's been tellin' lies

He don't play by rules

Girl don't play the fool

Placing her hands on his knees she slid her upper body along his legs and up his chest until his face was mere millimeters from being buried in her cleavage.

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh, oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh ho, oh, oh  
Girl don't play the fool—now_

Draco was about to slip his tongue out and taste the skin of the woman's cleavage but the song ended then and she pulled away and went to stand next to Pansy who was looking way to smug for Draco's liking.

"You call that revenge Parkinson? Hiring a professional dancer to give me a lap dance?" Draco sneered,

"Oh I call it revenge all right" Pansy answered smugly

"Oh really?" Draco smirked,

"Yes really! Revenge, Granger style!" Pansy retorted with a smug look on her face as the dancer removed her mask and pulled the clip from her hair tossing it out behind her. Draco's eyes widened for there standing in the skimpy dancers costume was none other than the Gryffindor Head Girl herself.

"Granger?!" Hermione smirked as she made her way over to where Draco was still tied in the chair and leant down, her breasts once again threatening to fall out of the top that she was almost wearing,

"Malfoy, tell me, how dirty do you feel knowing that it was the 'mudblood, know-it-all, bookworm' that put her hands all over you and her tongue in your mouth?" Hermione whispered in his ear, as she ran a fingertip down the side of his face and neck until she reached the open collar of his shirt. Draco lunged forwards but the ropes held him fast,

"Get your filthy hands off me mudblood" he snapped coldly, his eyes shimmering with an icy fury. Hermione merely smiled before nipping his earlobe with her sharp teeth and running her index finger along the bulging ridge of his fly as she pulled away and moved back to stand near Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin seventh year girls,

"How does it feel Draco? To know that you got turned on to such a point as you're ready to blow where you sit, and it was all done by your worst enemy" Pansy enquired with false sweetness,

"I'll kill you Parkinson, you and Granger are both dead"

"Oh you can try Draco dear, but then again why would you want to? I mean there is finally one girl at Hogwarts that has the ability to turn you on. Besides if you threaten Granger she can take care of herself, you saw what she did to Crabbe and Goyle when they tried to force themselves on her, I'd hate to think what she could do to you" Pansy replied. Draco paled when he remembered the fate that had befallen his two cronies when they had threatened the Gryffindor Princess, they had spent a month in the hospital wing recovering and barely escaped expulsion.

"I'll get you back for this Parkinson, its not the end"

"Oh I think it is, you see its only the female population here tonight and all of them except Granger and I, have signed secrecy contracts, once they leave this room they will not be able to tell a soul about what happened here tonight, they will remember it, but cannot write it down, nor speak of it to anyone. Granger and I on the other hand can, and you wouldn't want what happened here tonight getting to all the men in this school now would you, especially say, Potter and Weasley?"

"You evil bitch!"

"Yes I am, although I must admit, even though the plan was mine I was lucky that the one person who had the power to humiliate you more than I ever could is actually a professional dancer" despite his anger Draco gaped,

"Granger is a professional lap dancer?"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy! Of course I'm not, what Parkinson means is that I have been taking dancing lessons since I was three and that I compete in dancing recitals every summer" Hermione snapped in reply, then she turned to Pansy, "I'm finished, I'm going back to my dorm, I know from experience that this particular costume is nearly impossible to clean if not done straight away. I don't want to ruin it as I have to wear it for one of my routines this summer"

"Thanks for your help Granger" Pansy replied, as Hermione draped a cloak over her shoulders,

"Remember our deal" Hermione said, then after Pansy nodded she opened the door and left the room. The rest of the female population followed her until there was only Pansy left in the room with Draco.

"Untie me!" Draco growled,

"No, I think that I will head to bed. Oh don't worry those ropes will disappear ten minutes after I leave the room. If you haven't guessed already we are in the Room of Requirement, there is a bathroom over there if you need to 'relieve' yourself once you get free" Pansy sniggered as she walked to the door and opened it,

"This isn't over Parkinson"

"Oh but I think it is Draco" Pansy replied as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Please read and review, as i said definately not one of my best, perhaps my worst to date, i just thought the song was appropriate for how Draco acts in the books and the only way i could piut it to good use was this way. The song is called ' Cold Hearted Snake' by Paula Abdul. This was only going to be a oneshot but if i get enough reviews asking i will turn it into a two shot with a second chapter! NO FLAMES PLEASE, i will accept contructive critisism but NO FLAMES!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the much requested second and final chapter for this story. The ending is not all that i wanted it to be, but i couldn't think of another way to end it. I hope that it is alright. I wanted to finish this story so i could concentrate on my other multi chapter stories. To those of you who have read my other fic 'Dumbledore's Games' i have started on the layout of the sequel and hopefully if everything goes according to plan the first chapter should be posted within the next couple of weeks. It will be set six months after the events of DG and during the great war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters.**

**I hope you enjoy the ending. **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND ADULT THEMES!!!!!

* * *

**

The Finish:

As soon as the ropes disappeared, Draco jumped off the chair and scorning Pansy's suggestion to 'relieve' himself before he left the room, he stormed out the door and headed towards the head dorms. Expecting Hermione to be hidden safely up in her room by the time he arrived, he was indeed shocked when he burst through the portrait hole into the common room and found her, dressed in a tank top and lose fitting pajama pants, sitting on one of the couches reading a book. Hermione looked up at the furious Head Boy,

"Have a good night Malfoy?" she asked innocently, Draco's eyes were glittering with rage,

"You bitch! What the fuck did you think you were playing at?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, you gave me a fucking lap dance! You touched me! You kissed me! You humiliated me! And all in front of the entire female population of Hogwarts"

"That was the general idea of Parkinson's plan"

"I can understand Parkinson wanting revenge, and the rest of the Slytherin girls, but why you? What the fuck have I ever done to you that would make you agree to do that?" Draco demanded as he strode to where she was sitting and towered over her. Hermione raised a delicate eyebrow,

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I asked didn't I?" Draco seethed

"Well, hmm, gee, let me think. Perhaps the fact that you have called me a filthy 'mudblood' since second year, or the fact that you take pleasure in pointing out that I am an ugly know-it-all bookworm whenever you can. It could be because you treat women like dirt, or maybe, just maybe it could be a combination of all of the above as well as a certain satisfaction in proving that I am not what everybody thinks I am" Hermione snapped back sarcastically. Draco's temper snapped and he grabbed Hermione by the arms and hauled her to her feet in front of him,

"I ought to kill you!" he gritted out. Hermione surprisingly showed no fear in the face of his anger,

"Careful Malfoy, you don't want to suffer the same fate as Crabbe and Goyle do you?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are both idiots, besides I have you trapped, you can't reach for your wand"

"Honestly Malfoy, there is such a thing as wandless magic, how do you think I hexed those two gorillas when they had me pinned to the floor?" Draco paled and let her go,

"You can do wandless magic?"

"Well of course I can, I'm not the Head Girl just because I get good marks and study a lot"

"Back to the subject at hand. Why did you agree to Parkinson's plan? You are too much of a prude to do something like that under normal circumstances"

"Shows how much you know, I dance like that all the time, granted normally there is not a guy sitting in the chair when I do that particular routine, and it was adlibbed a little, but it has won me a few trophies"

"You are deliberately avoiding answering the question Granger" Draco fumed,

"What is it to you why I did it?" Draco stared at her incredulously,

"Because I was the fucking victim that's why. I was tied to that chair!"

"Oh please, I know for a fact that you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't it wouldn't have been that hard for you to break free, Parkinson was the one who conjured those ropes, not me!" Hermione scoffed,

"Do you mean to tell me that I could have broken out of that chair at any time?" Hermione simply raised her eyebrow again and tilted her head, "Bloody Merlin! I could have gotten free and killed the bitch!"

"Like you wanted to!"

"Excuse me, I don't know about you, but I don't appreciate having my worst enemy being used to humiliate me" Draco snapped,

"Oh for Merlin's sake Malfoy, you can't deny that you were enjoying it, up until the point where you found out who I was!"

"Of course I enjoyed it! What normal seventeen year old male wouldn't enjoy having a sexy scantily clad woman running their hands and mouth all over their body!" Draco snapped

"Then I don't see what you are so angry about" Hermione retorted

"I'm angry because Pansy succeeded! For the first time a woman made me lose control of myself! I have shagged my fair share of women, not as many as everyone thinks but a fair few nonetheless, but I have never, ever lost control! And for the first time I did!

"I still don't see what your so upset about!"

"Because I lost control and I damn well liked it! It was the most exhilarating feeling that I have ever felt, and it was my worst enemy that made me feel that way!" Draco shouted,

"What is it with you and always being in control?" Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm a Malfoy! Malfoy's are always in control. We never show emotion, never reveal what we are thinking and most importantly we NEVER lose control of ourselves!" Draco ranted as he started to pace. Hermione watched him run an agitated hand through his hair. An idea came to her and she grinned wickedly, perhaps this was the opportunity that she had been waiting for all year. Quietly she spoke to the pacing blonde,

"Would you like to again?"

"Like to what?" Draco asked without stopping his pacing,

"Like to feel that way again?"

"What are you on about woman?"

"Earlier you said that you enjoyed it when you lost control! Would you like to feel that again?"

"Granger get to the point already!" Draco snapped, though he continued pacing,

"If the opportunity to lose control, and to just let yourself go, presented itself to you, would you take it?" Draco stopped pacing and just stood running his hand through his hair again,

"Lose control in what way?" he finally asked,

"The same way you did earlier while I was touching you, you dimwit! If you had the opportunity to feel like you did earlier would you take it?" Hermione snapped exasperatedly. Draco sighed and flopped down onto the couch opposite Hermione, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands,

"Yes I would" he finally answered defeated. Hermione approached until she was standing right in front of him,

"Then take it" she stated softly. Draco's head shot up and he looked at her in confusion and shock,

"What?"

"I'm offering you the opportunity, if you want it, take it" Hermione replied as she slid gracefully onto his lap. Her legs were straddling Draco's thighs, and her pelvis was pushed intimately against his. Draco stiffened in shock and surprise before he relaxed at the feel of her lips against his neck. His hands came down and lightly rested on her hips,

"Are you seriously offering me your body?" Draco whispered hoarsely, as his arousal, still simmering from the lap dance he had received, turned up a notch,

"I'm offering me, not just my body but me. If you want me that is" Hermione replied, for the first time a hint of doubt showing in her voice. She pulled back and faced him, biting her lower lip. When she opened her mouth to say more Draco silenced her by crushing his lips to hers and taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, lips moved against lips and breaths mingled. Eventually they parted, their need for oxygen overriding their need to keep the contact with their lips. Draco placed his forehead against Hermione's and lightly stroked her sides, caressing them with his fingertips through her tank top.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely when he had managed to catch his breath after that mind blowing kiss. Hermione undid his tie and pulled it out from under his shirt collar before throwing it over her shoulder, her nimble fingers then started undoing his shirt buttons and caressing the naked skin exposed,

"Why what?" she asked as she bent forward to place small kisses on his naked chest

"Why did you help Parkinson? Why are you offering yourself to me now?" Draco replied, then groaned as her fingers caressed one of his nipples,

"Because since we called that truce when we became heads together my feelings towards you have changed somewhat" Hermione responded softly as she placed small butterfly kisses up his neck to the hollow under his ear making him shiver with desire,

"Are you telling me that you want me?" Draco asked shocked,

"Mmhhmm" Hermione murmured as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders

"But in the room, just before you left you told Pansy to remember your deal, what was that all about?" Draco asked as he pulled back to stare into her eyes, Hermione grinned wickedly,

"Ah, yes, the deal. You owe me for that boy-o" Hermione replied smugly,

"I do? How?" Draco scowled,

"When Parkinson approached me to do that for her I told her that I would do it on two conditions"

"Hang on, first tell me how she knew that you were a dancer"

"She saw me dancing that routine last summer at a competition, apparently her mother used to dance and liked to go and watch, that time she just tagged along" Hermione shrugged, then resumed her previous activities, until Draco once again pulled back to look at her,

"What were the conditions? And how do I owe you for that?" he asked with a trace of anger in his tone,

"The first was that she could never call me a mudblood again"

"And the second one?"

"That's the one you owe me for. I said that I would only agree to do it if she stopped hanging off you like some lost puppy, that she stopped calling you all those sickening baby names and that she left you alone. When she asked why, I just told her that I was sick of you ranting and raving about in our dorms, disrupting me when I'm studying and that I was sick of having to repair everything that you broke in your temper tantrums" Draco was aghast,

"And she actually agreed to that? She will never do it"

"Yes she will, she was desperate for me to help, and as to keeping her word she has no choice, it was a magical binding deal, sealed with a handshake. So now, if she touches you without your permission she will get shocked and thrown away from you, and if she calls you any baby names she will be mute for a week" Hermione replied smugly "Though if you give her permission to do anything that I stopped, she will be able to do so, though only for a period of four hours, or until you tell her to stop" she added as an afterthought. Draco gaped in surprise, then stared at her intently,

"Is that the only reason you wanted her to stop all that? To stop me from losing my temper?"

"No, its not the only reason, but I will not tell you the other reason yet, you're not ready to hear it. Now are we going to talk all night or can we get back to what I had in mind?" Hermione responded. Draco's answer was to pull her back in for another passionate kiss, one that quickly spiraled out of control. Keeping their lips connected, Draco grasped her hips and stood, making his way quickly to his bedroom he closed the door behind him and lay Hermione down on his bed before taking off his shoes, shrugging off his shirt and joining her. Hermione ran her hands over Draco's shoulders and down his back as he kissed and sucked at her neck, she could feel the muscles in his back tensing and releasing as her fingers skimmed over them. Whispering a spell she divested them of all their clothes, then throwing one leg over an unsuspecting Draco's hips she rolled them over until she was on top straddling his thighs with his erection standing proudly between them. Draco stared up at her, unable to tear his eyes away from her naked form illuminated by the moonlight streaming through his bedroom window and the half a dozen candles floating about. Draco couldn't believe that she was so perfect, the type of shape that every man fantasized about, when he went to raise his hands to caress her she swatted them away gently,

"No, this is about you losing control" she whispered softly then she tied his hands to the bed head and grinned wickedly down at him. For the next hour Draco learnt a new definition of release. Finally, when he felt like he was going to explode if she didn't let him touch her soon, she straddled his hips and slid herself down upon him, encasing his entire length in her sleek warmth. Draco groaned at the sensations coursing throughout his body as she started to move against him. He struggled to remove his hands from their bindings, but the ropes she had conjured were too strong and he couldn't break free,

"Hermione please! I need to touch you!" he groaned, not comfortable with begging, but beyond the point to care,

"No you don't, you need to let go! Let go of the control, don't hold back, just let yourself go Draco" Hermione replied gently as she moved faster upon him. Draco groaned deeply but did as she asked, he let himself go, released his iron control of himself. Almost immediately he felt his climax burst upon him, causing him to arch his back and cry out Hermione's name as he came. Hermione peaked almost instantly after she felt him climax. Arching her body and throwing her head back she cried out her own release before flopping down onto his chest. After a few deep breaths she regained enough mobility to kiss him passionately as she reached her hands up to untie his. The next thing she knew she was on her back with Draco looming over her, cradled between her thighs and still intimately joined.

"That was incredible" he gasped out, his grey eyes locking with her brown ones,

"I told you that all you had to do was let go" Draco nodded, then kissed her again, this time lazily,

"Will you tell me your other reason now?" he asked after he ended the kiss. Hermione looked at him appraisingly for a moment before answering honestly,

"Because I wanted the chance to get you all to myself, without her interference" Draco smirked,

"So now that you have me all to yourself, what are you planning on doing with me?" Hermione smirked back,

"I have a few ideas, care to help me make them a reality?" Draco's answer was a passionate kiss that developed into something more. They didn't emerge from his room for the rest of the night or all the next day.

* * *

Alright so there it is, not as good as i wanted it to be, but oh well can't have everything. Please read and review but no flames, they can be quite disheartening. 


End file.
